


Diverting Dalliance

by forlornfortuity



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forlornfortuity/pseuds/forlornfortuity
Summary: Even if diverging paths would have them separate, what mattered most was the comfort shared between illicit lovers who found respite in the least expected of places.It's not heavy enough to be nsfw, but is rather suggestive. This is for a friend.





	Diverting Dalliance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunariaans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunariaans/gifts).



“Isn’t it a little too late for you to be roamin’ around, your holiness?” Python’s voice was sardonic, japing, and yet Silque found herself drawn to it. In serious matters, composure and acumen slipped into his elocution. Calming, could she call it that? However, at the moment, the moniker was not one she took fancy to.

“Sir Python, how many times have I told you? Silque is fine.” For the record, she was ensuring others in camp were preparing to rest. While tending to minor aches and wounds helped, repose was imperative to recovery; not only for the body, but also the mind and soul.

“Always lookin’ after others, huh? Guess it can’t be helped. I’ll be watchin’ over you tonight. Also drop the sir, titles of that kind always weirded me out.” A finger strayed and he scratched at his cheek, completely uninterested in such pleasantries. He was one to talk, giving her an abashing nickname. Suffice to say, many honeyed words of temptation had escaped that silvery tongue. True to his name, he was like a snake, luring her to take a bite of the fruit of forbidden knowledge. Her discipline and dedication were too great and she fell not to the wiles of the apathetic archer.

“Very well, Python, as long as you don’t refer to me as your holiness, we have an agreement.” Lips arched in a smile brighter than moonbeams dancing across the encampment. His cheeks were flecked in pink patches at the sight, but he turned away in hopes of concealing it. Python’s palm moved to the back of his neck as he awkwardly rubbed it.

“Right. Well, let me know when you’re ready. There’s something I wanted to discuss privately.” Solemnity oozed from his person, so she knew he was serious. What he wanted to converse about was a secret. He was as mysterious as the darkness of nightfall. Why was she magnetized to its enigmatic pull? Veering into a stygian path to find truth in illumination was dangerous. As risky as it was, this was a chance she'd taken many times. Learning about him, his likes, dislikes, and various traits; Silque wanted to monopolize that familiarity. Mayhap, it was injudicious and wrong of her to desire so, but with each new facet; she wanted to decipher more.

“I’ll do one more round of physical examinations. Wait for me here and we may retire to another location to speak.” With a slight nod, she walked away to do as promised. How diligent and considerate. Injuries were inexorable in the field of battle, having a healer amongst them was a boon. Yet, for some reason, Python didn’t particularly enjoy seeing her mend the ails of others so closely. That touch… was intimate and warm whenever she’d wrap bandages around his bruised body. A gentle wipe of dried blood with a damp towel cleansed him of impurities. Curses. All the time she spent curing others, she could’ve spent alone with him. Resisting the urge to pull her into an embrace abruptly and hold her where she couldn’t escape him was immense, but he had to contain himself. He would, but only until allowed privacy. No one knew of the dynamic they shared. Hearsay was perilous in its own right and the relationship itself was all sorts of taboo. She was a servant of Mila, but he couldn’t give less a damn about it. Her effusive services were best appreciated in seclusion, especially, that delicate but alleviating caress.

Arms folded, he patiently awaited, biting his own lip in anticipation. When her figure discernibly approached, he shifted. “That only took a century.” He emitted an airy but dismissive laugh.

His jape didn’t fall on deaf ears. “A cruel jest to be sure, but I apologize for the wait. Shall we get going?”

“Thought you’d never ask.” He yearned to reach for her palm, to squeeze it as he led her away from potentially prying eyes. Python refrained, he knew better. The stipulations to this dalliance were nigh unbearable. Silque was subtle, fingers gently grasping at his sleeve with no brow raising airs. He’s aware of what it meant, that she’s at his side now and has no intention of parting from him soon. A quirk of the lips that’s hardly noticeable, but Silque knew for certain it was a smile, and she found her heart racing at the rare spectacle. His usually disinterested demeanor was so common that an authentic smile was a benefaction greater than Mila’s own blessings. His darker features went so well with the night that his simper irradiated the darkness that encompassed them. Why were these thoughts infiltrating her mind? How could she compare this man’s brilliance to the Mother’s favor? Python was akin to the very same alcohol he imbibed; intoxicating to a point he left her stupefied, and she reprimanded herself each time she fell for those charms.

Irregardless, she latched onto him and leaned her head against his arm. Being this close with Python was relaxing and brought a sense of closeness that warmed her heart. Maybe, one could call it a late night stroll, but the time expended during the walk was one worth basking in solely their companionship. Her soft breathing, his occasional glance, all moments that could never be stolen from either of them. Once at the front of the weaponry tent, Silque quirked a brow. “Of all places, Python, you wish to speak here?”

Lips twisted into a smirk. “Swords aren’t the only things that need polishing, you know?”

Silque brought a palm to her face as she covered her eyes momentarily. Partially, to conceal her embarrassment and her disbelief at his crude joke. “Well, no one will overhear us here, correct?”

Python shrugged. “And what if they did?”

With that surprise, a gasp managed to escape the devout servant of Mila until Python gently grabbed her wrist tugging her forward. He lifted the flap of the tent to grant them entry, it was dimly lit.

“You couldn’t possible be thinking–” Her words were caught abrupt by the sensation of his lips on her own; white-hot, full of unhindered passion and want. Python was lax in his endeavors, but not this. Desperate with need, his approach was forceful enough it caused Silque’s headdress to fall off. Silque sensed the heat of his body as the gap between them closed. Sordid. Immoral. All the thoughts that permeated her mind were inappropriate, but she had denied herself long enough; even if the one to indulge was the indolent archer.

Her requital to his kiss was notably milder, showcasing her innermost struggle. In defiance of that staunch faith, she experimented further. An exquisite stroke of her tongue that aroused a throaty groan from Python. If she spurred him on like this, he’d be unable to withhold the sheer incessancy of his fervor. When parted, Silque’s soft breaths exemplified her immense self-discipline and control. She wasn’t panting, yet. Python found himself entertaining the notion of leaving her utterly breathless. “Turn around, I think there’s something on your dress.”

Baffled, she turned around, aimlessly attempting to remove whatever it was he saw. His ploy worked. Deceptively, his arms coiled around her waist pulling her back flush against the sturdiness of his chest. Her cheeks became rosy, but he’s not one to be deterred by Silque’s innocent bashfulness. In fact, that purity made him want to corrupt her all the more. Masterfully, with his teeth he clenched the zipper at the top of her dress. Dragging it down gradually, it uncovered most of her skin to him. Silque shivered feeling the heat of his breath upon the expanse of her exposed derma. He pressed a kiss to the middle of her back, before his hands loosened their hold. Mischievously, palms trailed along her sides to eventually pry apart the entire top portion of her dress. This left her shoulders bare to him, which he craved.

Python’s insatiable, pressing open-mouthed kisses upon her right shoulder. Silque bit on her lower lip to stifle the mewl that threatened to escape her. It was a testament to her tremendous self-control, but Python sought to shatter it tonight. She was beautiful, but her pulchritude shone most when she came apart at the seams. His tongue flicked against the unblemished dermis. Her breath hitched, but he remained unsatisfied with the results. His tactics shifted to a relatively harsh bite which elicited a whimper. He moved from her shoulder to lasciviously whisper into the shell of her ear. “Quiet down, will ya? Weren’t you the one who said you didn’t want us to get caught?”

Python was irredeemable, beyond ribald. These were all qualities that should’ve repulsed her, but did the exact opposite; leaving her entranced. “Don’t you think this is enough?” Worry crept into the fine-drawn cracks of her lovely voice, but he slipped to her left shoulder, the mold of his lips stretching into a devious smile.

“There’s never enough when it comes to you, Silque.” He nibbled lightly on the unadulterated shoulder. An airy gasp left her, as a trail of warm kisses were carved onto her skin. It was then, and only then, that Silque had enough. She turned swiftly and grasped Python’s chin harshly, forcing him to peer into the fiery pools of her eyes. He’s astounded by the bold reaction, but wondered what would follow.

“If you want to silence me, you’ll have to do it more adequately.” Her lips teasingly hovered above his own, the tip of her tongue glossing over his bottom lip. She proceeded to kiss him with a force unknown to her, admonishing him for his insolence and depravity; despite spiraling into that damnation herself. Her tongue lashed at his like a whip striving to flagellate the impurities upon it to no avail. Python grunted deeply, driven by little else but maddened desired. This forceful side of her wasn’t wholly unpleasant, on the contrary, it was riveting. His hands moved to settle on each side of her face, thumbs brushing away the stray strands on it. He inclined to have his forehead rest upon hers, noses pressed, lips inches away after his withdrawal. “I don’t want this to end…”

His words lacked the security and sincerity that Silque hoped for, but she forced a smile. “We’ll see how long it lasts. For now, let us remember this moment and carry it in our hearts.” This clandestine escapade of theirs was not one either would forget, even if diverging paths would have them separate. What mattered most was the comfort shared between illicit lovers who found respite in the least expected of places.


End file.
